


Jaque mate

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Introspection, Revenge, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Desde hace cuando había llegado en Fox River, Scofield se había sacado demasiado de lo que le pertenecía.El primero a serle arrebatado había sido May Tag, y aunque hubiera jurado que iba a pagar, justificaba a sí mismo por el hecho que siguiera teniendo toda su piel atada al cuerpo.Le servía, ¿no?Le servía Scofield, y cuando no hubiera sido así...





	Jaque mate

**Jaque mate**

Theodor merodeaba por su celda, matando los pocos minutos que faltaban antes que se abriera la puerta.

Tenía frio, demasiado por esa estación, y sabía que la razón era porque por la primera vez en años le faltaba algo capaz de calentarlo.

Caminaba, y al mismo tiempo pensaba.

Pensaba, y con la lengua apretada entre los dientes, con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada que se movía casi involuntariamente arriba, hacia la celda número cuarenta.

Desde hace cuando había llegado en Fox River, Scofield se había sacado demasiado de lo que le pertenecía.

El primero a serle arrebatado había sido May Tag, y aunque hubiera jurado que iba a pagar, justificaba a sí mismo por el hecho que siguiera teniendo toda su piel atada al cuerpo.

Le servía, ¿no?

Le servía Scofield, y cuando no hubiera sido así...

Luego había estado Seth, Cherry, y que Scofield no creyera que no los había visto hablar en las duchas, porque no había nada que pasara en esa prisión sin que Theodore Bagwell lo supiera.

Y ahora desde demasiado tiempo el bolsillo de sus pantalones sufría por la falta de una mano que lo apretara, y la culpa era sólo de ese pececito que creía de haberle sacado toda la autoridad que se había construido durante años, todo el temor que sólo mirarlo en los ojos causaba en los niños asustados acabados en Fox River por pequeñas cosas.

Creía de ser inteligente, Scofield. Y lo era, eso Bagwell se lo reconocía, pero pecaba pensando de ser el único con un cerebro, subestimando los con quien se rodeaba, pensando que el hecho de tener un título lo hiciera superior a todos los demás.

T-Bag dobló una esquina de la boca, irritado.

Oh, iba a mostrarle que había un cerebro también en su cabeza. E iba a mostrarle como eso solo no bastara en esa prisión, cuando alguien te ponía los ojos encima y decidía que eras cosa suya, cuando no se sabía qué hacer con el CI.

Oyó el ruido de las celdas que se abrían, y pronto se fue hacia las escaleras.

En cuanto llegó frente a la cuarenta, vio el mexicano, o algo así, pararse en el umbral, mirándolo confundido.

“Vete a dar un paseo, gringo.” le dijo Theodore, indicando detrás de sí, y Sucre no se movió hasta que no hubo mirado a Michael, todavía sentado en la litera, para recibir confirmación.

Cuando finalmente salió, Bagwell siguió sus pasos con la mirada, asqueado.

Eran hombres débiles como a él que convencían presuntuosos como a Scofield de ser importantes, de poderse hacer sitio allí donde no deberían haberlo hecho, de hacerle saciar esa sed de control que no deberían haber tenido, no en su posición.

“¿Qué quieres, Bagwell?” le preguntó, y Theodore fingió de no leer a través de su voz ese sentido de superioridad, fingió de no leer el asqueo que le daba hablar con él.

Tenía demasiado sobre que polemizar con Scofield para poderse preocupar también de eso.

Había quien tenía que pagarlo para haberle sacado sus juguetes, y él nunca había ocultado un cierto interés por el sacar esa expresión presumida por la cara de ese pececito.

Y hacerlo de la manera mejor que conocía.

“¿Qué, lindura? ¿Ahora un _colega_ ni puede venir a tener una pequeña charla contigo?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja y apoyándose con indiferencia a la puerta de la celda, echándole el claro mensaje que, hasta que no lo decidía él, no iba a salir de allí.

“¿De verdad crees que el hecho de haber descubierto casualmente de la huida y habernos amenazado de decirlo a las guardias si no hubiéramos aceptado de llevarte con nosotros nos haga colegas?” contestó el menor, pronto.

Theodore se pasó la lengua en el labio inferior, tomando un paso adelante y asomándose hacia él, rozándole la cara con la punta de los dedos.

Y todavía volvió ese asco, pero esta vez se regodeó de eso, sonriendo frente a esa náusea, porque aunque Scofield pudiera fingir de ser superior con respecto a todos los demás, al final en situaciones como esa él también sólo era un chico asustado.

Exageró con la mano en su piel, seguro así de hacerle sentir su huella encima hasta que no se hubiera lavado la cara.

Era una técnica eficaz, y experimentada ya.

“Vas a escaparte de este lugar y yo voy a escaparme de este lugar. Tú cavas y yo cavo. No veo cómo podríamos no ser colegas, Princesa.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “Claro, salvo que no estés tratando de joder conmigo de alguna manera, porque es esto que hacen los pequeños genios como a ti, ¿verdad? Siempre tratan de hacer salir todas las cosas bien, pero...” la mano se bajó hasta su garganta, apretando bastante fuerte de tener éxito de sentir el latido de su corazón acelerar. “Pero no siempre funciona, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Especialmente en lugares como esto. Especialmente cuando aún no estás afuera, sin saber de dónde podría llegar el peligro, de dónde será asestado el próximo golpe.” siguió, siseando, luego hizo una pausa y puso la lengua entre los dientes, como a un cazador frente a su presa. “Y tú no sabes todavía cuántos peligros hay frente a ti, hasta el momento cuando pisarás afuera de aquí. Verdad, ¿Scofield?” concluyó, dejándolo ir y levantándose, apoyando la espalda contra la pared detrás de sí y cruzando los brazos.

El menor levantó la mirada hacia de él, haciendo como para llevar la mano a donde antes había la de Bagwell, pero luego cambió idea y apretó el puño, hundiéndose las uñas en la palma.

“Ni olvides que en cuanto saldremos de aquí ya no habrá las guardias, T-Bag. Ya no habrá ninguno a quien delatar sobre un grupo de presidiarios que están tratando de huirse. No habrá nadie a interponerse entre ti y quienquiera no sea demasiado feliz de liberar al General KKK. Pero lo sabes esto, ¿verdad?”

Theodore tuvo que hacer palanca en todo su control para no ponerle de vuelta las manos en la garganta, esta vez para apretar más, hasta que esa sonrisa satisfecha no se hubiera apagado una vez por todas.

Golpeó los nudillos contra la pared, mordiéndole un labio y mirando fijo al menor, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Hablas mucho por alguien que fue aquí tan poco tiempo, Scofield.” le dijo, tratando de mascarar su irritación, la _rabia_ que sentía por él en ese momento. “Con tu buen título y tu cabecita linda, tendrías que saber qué no deberías hacer la guerra con personas que aquí pueden hacer tu vida un infierno, ¿no?” rio bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No fue siempre así, aquí en Fox River. No crees que tuve mis problemas a abrirme paso, ¿con la reputación que tengo?” no tenía intención de revelarse de esa manera, pero sentía que estaba necesario para hacerle entender lo que quería decir. “Y luego, uno tras uno... se desplomaron como moscas todo los que tenían algo de decirme.” inclinó la cabeza de un lado, mirándolo directamente en los ojos. “Aquí rige la ley del más fuerte, lindura. Y yo tengo un instinto de sobrevivencia bastante bueno de decirme que tus buenas palabras y lo que gente como al mafioso tiene intención de hacerme en cuanto afuera de aquí no van a ser muy útiles, al final, si llegué vivo hasta ahora.”

Scofield seguía mirándolo con esa expresión que dejaba filtrar tanta inocencia que Bagwell tuvo gana de arrancársela de la cara.

Un improviso escalofrío lo travesó como una descarga eléctrica, desde la base de la nuca hasta la mano, y la misma mano estaba como si luchara para envolverse alrededor de su garganta, como si lo rogara para sentir de vuelta esa sangre fluir bajo la piel, para apretarlo más hasta que no hubiera tenido éxito de hacer nada, ni siquiera suplicarlo de perdonarle la vida.

Pero respiró y buscó calma en el frio que tenía, gritando en silencio dentro de sí mismo pero esforzándose de sonreír a la Princesa; en espera de una respuesta que parecía no llegar nunca.

Scofield se puso en pie, de hecho, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la celda.

“No me parece que tuvieras nada muy importante de decirme al final, ¿verdad?”

Theodore lo vio dar un paso como para salir y le tiró el collar de la camiseta, echándolo contra la pared y empujándose contra de él, la mirada cerca de la suya.

Nunca había sido alguien imponente, seguro menos que Scofield, pero durante los años se había construido una fuerza que iba más allá del alarde de músculos, y quería remarcar bien ese detalle con el menor.

“De importante tengo que decirte” siseó. “que te sacaste algo que es mío. Tengo que decirte que con esa cara bonita no tienes derecho de pisar en esta prisión e imponer lo que tendría o no tendría que hacerte. Tengo que decirte...” presionó el puño contra su esternón, cortándole la respiración. “Que alguien tendrá que pagar para la muerte de May Tag y de Seth, y que parece que lo único que sus muertes tienen en común eres tú, Scofield.”

El menor respiró hondo, alejándose de su agarre.

“Trataste cuando llegué aquí, ¿verdad, Bagwell? No fue dispuesto a atarme a tu sucio bolsillo para llevar a cabo la huida, tampoco voy a serlo para pagar algo que no tomé yo.” se encogió de hombros, poniendo una expresión de desafío. “Fuiste tú a causar su muerte, ¿no?”

Theodore se alejó, volviendo con la espalda contra la pared de la celda, encontrándola todavía increíblemente fría, entrecerrando los ojos y riendo bajo, determinado a no caer en la provocación de Scofield.

“Créeme, si piensas que no tenga gustos caros te equivocas, lindura. Podrías haberme interesado en el principio, podrías tener esa cara bonita, pero seguro que no ensuciaría ni una parte de mi cuerpo mezclándola con tu arrogancia.” le dijo, simplemente. “Pero hay otras maneras como un hombre puede pagar sus culpas, ¿no? Porque, ves...” se giró de vuelta hacia él, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. “Te tomaste algo que me interesaba. Pero tú también tiene algo que te interesa, ¿verdad?” preguntó, retorico, y luego se echó a reír. “Ten cuidado de la piel de esa basura de tu hermano. La silla no es tu solo problema, Princesa. Hay muchos incidentes que pueden ocurrir a tu hermano para que no tienes tatuajes.” concluyó, antes de dejar la celda.

Michael no reaccionó.

No dijo nada, y T-Bag vio a reojo su expresión severa mientras se iba, y sintió clara su mirada en él hasta que no desapareció de su vista.

Pues tenía que saberlo, Scofield, cuanto sus amenazas nunca fueran vacías, y tenía que realizar que no había otras elecciones sino que dejarlo salir de ese maldito lugar si no quería arriesgar su vida. Tenía gana de reír pensando en cuanto fácilmente lo hubiera puesto en un rincón, y como de aquí en delante iba a vigilar su espalda, porque nunca iba a fiarse con girarlas frente a él.

Jaque mate.

Mientras se iba afuera, el frio que había sentido hasta ahora se transformó en una improvisa ola de calor, y disfrutó esa sensación, y casi tuvo éxito de olvidar lo que Michael Scofield le había sacado.

Se preguntó cuánto caliente iba a ser la sangre de Lincoln Burrows cuando lo hubiera degollado frente a su incrédulo hermanito.


End file.
